Episode 3349 (24th February 1992)
Plot Steve is fed up that he has to pay £20 a week rent whilst Andy lives at home for free. Tracy is sick of her parents' civilised attitude towards the divorce. Derek spends his day cooking for Ted. Jack starts his first day as a pallbearer. Vera has a shock when she sees him driving a hearse although he ducks quickly out of view when he spots her, thus giving the impression of a driverless vehicle. Andy gets his mock results: 'B' in maths, 'C' in computer studies and 'D' in English. He wants to get the grades for Sheffield as Paula is going there. Steve is annoyed when Liz gives Andy money to celebrate with Paula. When Vera tackles him about riding in a hearse, Jack tells her that she needs glasses. Derek surprises Mavis by producing a good spread to impress Ted. Derek tries to sell himself to Ted hoping that he'll recommend him for his job. Rita feels sorry for Ted and tries to rescue him. Ted tells Derek that his nephew Roger Brookes is going to replace him. Derek feels dejected and weeps with no hope in his life. Cast Regular cast *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane Guest cast *Ted Sullivan - William Russell Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Jim's Bike Shop *Bettabuy - Shop floor *Miller Street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Derek Wilton puts his heart and soul into a meal to impress Ted Sullivan, but will Ted agree to employ him? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,550,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Tracy Barlow: "So when's the party then? You know, to celebrate? Isn't that the trendy thing to do these days? I expect you'll even get cards... 'To Ken and Deirdre, Congratulations on your divorce!'" --- Vera Duckworth: "I've just seen our Jack... in a hearse... a big, black one." Curly Watts: "Well they usually are... Look Vera, are you taking anything?" Vera Duckworth: "Certainly not! I mean, I know me mother - God rest her soul - nicked a few tins of salmon off Alf Roberts, but I mean she were getting on a bit." Curly Watts: "No, no. I meant in the way of medications... pills. I read somewhere that hormone replacement is very popular amongst women of a certain age." Vera Duckworth: "I'm not taking so much as an aspirin. And I'm not hallucinating if that's what yer thinking. I do know when I see me own husband in a hearse." Category:1992 episodes